Small Town Living
by FanGirl54
Summary: ***ON HIATUS ATM*** [updates must be made before I continue the story] They grew up together, best friends since the beginning almost. What changes? Why can't she stand to be around him? Bellamy is determined to find out, especially because his own sister is mad him because of it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my little babies, this is my new story Small Town Living. However, I must give proper credit to M. J. Emerson (**notplatonicblarke) **. This story is based around the idea of her story Beyond Our Control. I love it very much and if you get the chance I hope you go read it yourself :)**

* * *

 **Summer 2010**

Octavia was laying under the big tree in front of her house. When she looked up, she could see the clear sky, the large tree giving shade from the blinding sun. Her brother was being boring, playing video games inside. It annoyed her that he didn't want to play outside with her anymore.

She heard a thundering noise, looking up to find a moving truck parked across the street. She saw a small girl jump out of the passenger seat, bounding around to the back. Octavia sat up, looking back at her house, Bellamy was still facing the computer screen playing some dumb game. So she stood up and walked over. She peered around the back of the truck finding a tall blonde man.

"Well hey there."

"Hi." She was so confident coming over here, but now she mumbled suddenly becoming shy.

"I'm Jake. What's your name?"

"Octavia..."

"Well, Octavia, it looks like we're going to be neighbors." He studied her a bit. "I think my daughter is around your age, would you like to meet her?"

The second Octavia nodded the young blonde girl from before came bounding out of the house.

"Daddy! My room is so big! And I love-" She noticed the small girl. "Hi! I'm Clarke Griffin. What's your name?" She stuck her hand out, proudly shaking.

"I'm Octavia, I live across the street."

"Sweet! Octavia, do you wanna be friends?" A large smile came across her face, nodding furiously.

* * *

Bellamy looked behind him to check on Octavia, finding she was no longer lying on the couch. He heard the wind after he took off his headphones. _She must be laying in the grass again_ he thought getting up to go check. But she wasn't there. Panic started to set in. He ran around the house yelling, "Octavia!"

Finally, he found her when she walked through the front door. "Hey Bell, I-"

"Where have you been?! You are supposed to stay within visual range!" He interrupted, yelling at his eight-year-old sister.

Small tears started forming. "I'm sorry, I was playing with my new friend."

"New friend-" His question was interrupted when he heard someone calling her name from the front yard.

" _Octavia,_ c'mon _I just found the box with my dolls!_ "

"Who's that?" He looked at the small girl in front of him.

Octavia let out an exaggerated sigh, grabbing his arm and dragging him towards the front yard. He was met with a blonde girl who looked to be Octavia's age. She was practically bouncing, her floral patterned dress swaying, and she was wearing a plastic tiara.

"Hi!" She ran up to them, holding out her hand. "I'm Clarke Griffin. We're moving in across the street."

He raised an eyebrow at her. " _Clarke, I found the box with your dresses!_ " He looked and saw a tall middle-aged man yelling from the truck.

She got an excited look on her face, so did Octavia. Both girls running before the teen could ask any questions. He took off after them. Finding the two going through a box labeled 'Dress-up'. The middle-aged man came up to him.

"Jake Griffin." He stated, holding out his hand.

"Bellamy Blake." He shook the man's hand. "I-"

"Bell! Can I go inside? Clarke wants to show me her doll house!"

"Uh..." What would his mother say? He was hesitant to send his younger sister into a complete strangers house.

"You can join them if you'd like." His attention was grabbed by Jake. "So she's not alone." He smiled at the man, waves of trustworthy qualities flowed off this guy.

"Thanks." He looked back at Octavia, nodding for her to go ahead, watching her disappear into the house.

"Brave kid."

"What?" He looked back at the blonde man.

"Letting your little sister into a complete strangers house, ballsy. How do you know we aren't crazy?" He was smiling, clearly being sarcastic.

"I don't know, man. You got this...thing. Something about you seems trustworthy." Jake grinned.

"How old are you?" He looked over the kid.

"Just turned 15, sir."

"Oh lord, do not 'sir' me. I feel old enough." He joked before getting serious again. "Where are your parents?"

"Mom's at work." Jake nodded his head, not pressing for more.

"Alright, well, seeing as my daughter has _already_ invited your sister to be friends, I feel we should all know each other. Y'all are welcome to join us for dinner tonight." Bellamy was hesitant. "It's pizza." A smile crept across his face. "Y'know, seeing as we can't cook anything yet."

"Um, I'll have to ask my mom." He pulled out his Sidekick, texting the question.

 _ **Today Friday 7/16**_

 ** _3:48 PM_  
** **Bellamy**  
 _New neighbors invited us for Dinner_  
 _Accept?_

"Sorry, I-"

 ***PING***

 ** _3:49 PM_  
** **Mom  
** _I have to work late_  
 _You two eat_  
 _Maybe I can catch you at the end_

"Uh, yeah. O and I can join you if that's ok. My mom is working late."

"That's a shame..." He looked at the ground for a second, before hearing a crash inside. They both ran in. Clarke and Octavia were unfazed by the crash. "What happened?"

The small blonde shrugged. "It just fell over. I didn't mean to, daddy..."

He hugged his daughter. "Do _not_ tell your mother, ok?"

She gave a cheeky smile and nodded. "When's mama coming?"

"Tomorrow, sweetheart." She gave an upset look towards her father but looked back to Octavia with a wide smile. They ran off again. "God, I cannot keep up with that girl. She's ten and still acts like a seven-year-old sometimes." He shook his head.

"She's ten?" Jake nodded, proceeding to the garage to grab sodas. "Octavia is almost nine," Bellamy commented offhandedly.

They sat in silence, sipping at their drinks. They could hear the girls giggling from above them. He smiled, happy Octavia finally had a friend.

* * *

 **Edit (April 12th): Cool, so I'm starting to update and post the chapters again. And, sidenote, who remembers Sidekicks? Those things were all the rage- chirst I'm only 16 and the way everything is progressing I feel the need to look around be like "y'know, back in my day..." Bitch! It still is my day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to say thank you to Thereader0303 and Guest: 12. Thank you for reviewing and giving me feedback, it helps so much. Please keep reading and reviewing, love it!**

* * *

 **September 2012**

He woke up to muffled crying. When he poked his head out the door he could hear it coming from Octavia's room. He went and knocked lightly. Hearing sniffles.

" _Yeah?_ " He opened the door, she had clearly been crying but tried to make it seem that she hadn't.

"You okay, O?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I heard you crying..." Tears welled in her eyes again, he got a sort of panicked look.

"I'm sorry..." She wiped her tears with her sleeves. "It's just...I have to go back to school with no friends again..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well Clarke isn't going to be there, and the other friends I had were in her grade, so they'll be gone too." She let silent tears fall down her cheeks.

"O, She'll just be in a different building."

"It's still different!"

"O, what's really going on?"

She took a breath. Of course, he would see through her. "She's going to leave me. She won't want to be friends anymore."

"Why do you think that?"

"She's growing up, I already get told I'm immature. She's not going to want to hang out with me..."

"That's ridiculous." He could see her struggle with this. "Look, just talk to her about it."

"When? She doesn't ride with us anymore."

"I'll pick her up from school, then we'll come get you. I promise, nothing will change in your friendship." She nodded. "Now go to sleep, you have school in five hours." He yawned as if to make a point.

"Ok, thanks for listening Bell..."

"Always, O." He patted her head and went back to his room. Sleep easily taking over.

He woke up around five-thirty to go on a run. Walking out the front door he found Jake getting into his truck.

"Hey! Jake!" He shouted loud enough for the blonde man to hear, but not loud enough to wake the neighbors.

"Hey, Bellamy, what the hell are you doing awake?"

"Going for a run."

"Ah, well, have fun with that." He went to get in his car again.

"Can you tell Clarke, I'll pick her up after school."

Jake looked at the watch on his wrist then back at the house, "No, I have to get to work. But, she is in the kitchen." He pointed, seeing the blonde girl making coffee. "You can go in if you want."

"Thanks, man." Jake clapped the boy on the back before getting in his truck and driving away.

Bellamy walked around the house, entering in through the back. She looked over at the noise, "Oh, hey Bell. What's up? Coffee?" She offered.

"Nah, I'm good. I just wanted to let you know I can pick you up after school."

"Oh, cool. Thanks." She focused on her laptop, sipping her coffee.

"Why the hell are you drinking coffee again?"

"How else am I supposed to stay awake?"

"Get a full night of sleep?" He suggested with a sarcastic smirk.

She laughed, shutting the computer and walking over to the fridge.

"You had breakfast yet?" He raised an eyebrow at her. "What? Because I'm twelve, I can't cook?"

"I didn't say anything." He held up his hands in surrender.

"Whatever, you want food or not?"

"Sure, Princess."

She made scrambled eggs and handed him a plate.

He paused stuffing his mouth, "Octavia's worried."

She stopped eating, drawing her eyebrows together and frowning. "About what?"

"That you don't want to be friends with her anymore." He knew he probably shouldn't be telling her this, but he wanted to be sure Octavia wasn't going to get hurt.

"That's ridiculous. She's my best friend."

"She's scared because she has to go back to school with no friends." He paused, finishing before she could talk again, "No friends in her class, I mean."

"Oh. Still dumb. She's got me, Jasper and Monty-"

"But those are people in your class, not hers." She paused, looking outside when she heard a rumbling noise.

"Damn, bus. You picking me up after?"

"Of course."

"Alright, see you later Bell. Lock up when you leave." She kissed his cheek and ran outside, jumping on the bus. He watched her sit next to a group of boys who were laughing at her. She rolled her eyes at them and hit one of the boys, he feigned pain. Poking back at her. The bus drove off and she looked pleased.

He left, locking up, and skipping on his run seeing as he took that time to go talk to Clarke.

When he walked back into his house his mother gave him a strange look, "What?"

"Nothing, usually you're all gross and sweaty."

"I went across the street." She raised an eyebrow at him. "O was worried about her friendship with Clarke. I was just offering her a ride home."

She nodded her head. "Alright," patting him on the back, "You're a good big brother. Don't eat when you two get home, we are going over to the Griffin's for dinner tonight."

He nodded, watching his mother leave. He went upstairs, knocking on Octavia's door. "C'mon O, time to get up."

He could hear her groaning. He heard a fake cough, " _I'm sick, I can't go_." He opened the door to find her looking fine.

"Get your butt in gear, you're going to school. I'm picking Clarke up after school, you two can hang out then. Also, we're eating over there for dinner."

She perked up, "Fine. If you insist a sick child go to school..."

"I'll stop by the coffee stand on the way, you can get a smoothie." She jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, only falling once.

"I'm good!"

He laughed, going downstairs to get her breakfast.

* * *

The day went pretty good. The best part was probably meeting her. The pretty brunette in his gym class. He thought about her as he got into his old pickup and drove towards the junior high.

He was sitting behind a couple other cars, but he could see Clarke talking to a small group of guys. Two of them hugged her and got in a car, then she was left with one. She was smiling, but not as big as a minute ago. He honked and called her name out the window. She looked over the guy's shoulder and found him, the big smile coming back. She turned to her friend and said something. He hugged her and she walked over to the truck. When she got in, she gave a big sigh.

"You good, Princess?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." She still had a smile on, but it looked a little forced. He was about to comment when the car behind him honked.

They stayed silent while driving to the Elementary school. He looked over at her every once in a while, she looked tired and something else, but he couldn't tell.

Octavia ran over with a big smile when he pulled up.

"Hi!"

"Good day at school?"

"Mmhmm." She nodded. "But...mom _does_ have to sign this paper..."

"What'd you do?" Clarke grabbed the paper and laughed. "You..." She tilted her head as if it would make the writing more clear, "I don't even know what this means, 'accidental maiming of a male student'?"

Bellamy looked at his sister with bugged out eyes. She shrugged. "He was being rude so I pulled out his chair and made him fall on the floor, it's not my fault he hit his head on the desk."

"Yes, it is! You could've sat quietly and ignored him." Bellamy insisted.

She pondered it, "Nah, I did the right thing."

They laughed at her on the way home. When she got out, Clarke seemed a bit confused. Usually, she went over to the Blakes, but she didn't know if she should just assume they want her there.

Bellamy noticed her face, "You comin' in, Princess?"

She gave a small smile, following Octavia up to her room. After the door was shut, she groaned and fell onto her friend's bed.

"What?"

" _I suck, I am a sucky person._ " She mumbled into the mattress.

"What? Why?"

" _Mehhhhhhh_." She whined. " _I think I have a crush on your brother._ "

After a moment of silence, Octavia burst out laughing. "Oh lord, that's good. Love it." She threw a pillow at the small brunette.

"Oh, C'mon. It's not that bad."

"Not that bad? Octavia, a boy at school asked me out today. I panicked and ran away because I realized I like _your brother_."

"Well, were you weird around him?"

She thought for a moment. "Oh, God. It's got to be obvious. AH! He's going to know I like him. KILL ME!" She threw herself back onto the bed.

* * *

" _Oh, God. It's got to be obvious. AH! He's going to know I like him. KILL ME!_ " He heard Clarke whining through the walls of his room.

" _Dude, calm down. Just go out with the kid who asked you out._ " Who the hell asked her out? And why the hell did he care?

" _Mmmm, but he's weird, he tried to kiss me before Bellamy picked me up._ " Why was he suddenly so angry?

" _Alright, well, we'll figure it out. I promise._ " Octavia assured her friend, turning on some loud music. He could no longer hear what they were talking about.

He couldn't focus on homework at all anymore. His thoughts were torn between the pretty brunette who teased him in P.E. while they tried to do their stretches and how some kid tried to kiss Clarke. Eventually, Octavia came knocking at his door.

" _C'mon, we're leaving for dinner._ " He heard her run down the stairs.

Opening the door, he found Clarke walking quickly, covering her eyes like she was trying to avoid him. He frowned, following the girls out the front door.

They were gathered around the kitchen island, eating pizza. Clarke sat next to him, her mood seemed to be better, but he was still suspicious.

"Bellamy?"

"Huh?" He looked back at his mom.

"I asked you how school was."

"Oh, it was fine. Nothing new."

"That's it?"

"Yup, still the same people I've gone to school with since I was six."

His mother hummed before a smirk grew across her face, "Mm, so no new girls?"How she could read him like that was beyond him.

How she could read him like that was beyond him.

"Alright, there might be a new girl." He could feel how Clarke stilled at his words, her arm brushing against his.

"Ooh..." Octavia teased.

"Shut up, O."

"What's her name? What's she like? You gonna ask her out?" She gave him a strange glance.

"Her name is Gina. She's nice. Ignoring you." She rolled her eyes. He looked at his mom for help, but she gave him a look that said ' _we aren't done talking about this_ '.

He sighed heavily.

"How about you, Clarke? How was your day?" Abby spoke up.

"Huh? It was fine, pretty boring." She looked up from the pizza she was just poking at.

"Do you like your classes?" Her dad asked.

"Mmhmm." She nodded and went back to poking her pizza. No one seemed to notice her strange behavior, everyone turning their attention to Octavia as she spoke up about her day in full detail.

When dinner was over, Clarke offered to clean the dishes. The parents went off to the family room, Octavia joining them because she wanted to feel like an adult.

He came up behind her, offering to help.

"It's fine, I got it." She wasn't angry or annoyed, her voice really lacked any tone at all. He hesitated, looking behind his shoulder he could see the adults.

"Want to go sit on the porch swing?" She just finished drying the last dish, shrugging but following him outside.

They sat down, he looked up at the sky, the purples of the sunset mixing in with the blue of the darkening sky. "the sky is beautiful, right?"

"Yeah, pretty." He glanced at her, she was staring at her feet.

"Alright, what's wrong?"

"Nothing-"

"Clarke." She raised her head to look at him, he rarely used her name. "What's wrong?"

She looked back at the ground, but his eyes were trained on her. He noticed water droplets hitting the porch from where her head hung.

"Hey...C'mon- don't cry..." He put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her head into his chest.

"I don't like things changing..." She mumbled.

"What's-" She wasn't going to school with Octavia anymore, some boy tried to kiss her, he was talking about some girl. The last time he had a girlfriend both her and Octavia were slightly dejected because he never had time for them. She didn't want to be left again.

"It's ok, Princess." He rubbed his hand up and down her back. "It's gonna be ok."

He let her cry into his chest, dampening his shirt, but he didn't care. He hated it when she cried. He hated it when _anyone_ cried, but he especially hated when Clarke or Octavia cried. It hurt him and he would always try to fix it.

* * *

 **Also, Bellamy isn't being a creeper, ok? Like I know in this story he's 17 and she's 12. He's not like jealous of a kid asking her out, he's being protective. Like the way he is with Octavia. Don't go thinking I'm a weirdo who's writing weird creeper stuff. No. He's looking out for her.**

 **Edit (April 29th): I think I fixed this one more? I may not have I don't know, but I'm trying.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I just wanted to clarify that part in the last chapter because my friend pointed out that it might be interpreted wrong, just some clarification**

 **Also, I'm struggling to keep all the facts straight, so there will probably be plotholes, so sorry about those in advance.**

* * *

 **June 2013**

It was Friday night, Bellamy walked downstairs to find Octavia sitting upside down on the couch.

"O, what's up?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're alone. Where's Clarke?"

"Bailed." He got a little angry.

"Why?"

"Said she had a date. I told her it was fine, she's gonna spend the night tomorrow." He was a bit shocked.

"With who?"

"Don't know, she wouldn't say." She made a weird gagging noise. "Can you help me up, Bell?" Sticking her hand up.

He pulled her up. "Why wouldn't she tell you?"

"I don't know, Bell. If you need to know, go ask her." She pointed out the window seeing her friend getting out of a car.

"No, I'm just surprised you aren't jumping her about it. Usually, you are all over her about that kind of stuff."

"Nah, we got in a big fight over it."

"Really? Why?"

"It's fine, I just kept asking so she told me 'people have a right to keep things private', this was one of those things." She turned back to the TV.

He furrowed his brow, confused. But he blew it off, "Alright, well I'm goin' out with Gina tonight, ok? I'll be home late."

She didn't look away from the TV, "Have fun. Don't get her pregnant. All that."

"Octavia!"

"I'm not taking it back."

He turned, walking out the front door, mumbling, " _twelve-year-olds these days, can't do anything..._ "

She laughed and went back to her program.

He went outside and found Clarke still talking to whoever was in the car. She was laughing, but he _knew_ that laugh. It was the laugh she used when her dad told a dad-joke. It was faker than fake.

He ignored it again when Gina called.

" _Hey, babe. We're still on for tonight, right?_ "

"Yeah, I'm getting in the car now."

" _Alright, see you soon_." He looked back up and the car was gone, Clarke inside.

Gina was nice, he liked her. But...something was missing in their relationship. The certain... _excitement_ that came with new relationships was missing. Sure, they've been going out for a little over six months now, but if he was being honest that spark connection was gone the second he kissed her. They were such good friends before that, then they started dating and it went downhill.

He was talking to his friend Miller about it the other day. Even though Nathan was two years younger than him, he was still Bellamy's best friend.

"I mean...like...the sex is good, but she...I...god, I don't know. She's great, really, but I just don't..."

"Feel it?"

"Yeah. I don't know how to say it any better."

"Well, you know what you have to do." He gave the boy a confused look. "Break up with her!"

"Oh...yeah, I guess. Should I just do it tonight?"

"Absolutely, don't lead her on. If she's as great as you say, then you should let her find happiness with someone who is equally happy with her."

Miller was right. Gina deserved better.

* * *

He pulled up to her house, knocking on her door.

 _You got this. Just be honest_.

A young boy opened the door. "Gina, your boyfriend is here."

She poked her head around the stair bend, "Thanks, Shane. Bellamy, just come on in, I'll be ready in a minute."

"Uh, ok..." He stepped inside. Waiting by the door.

"You can sit on the couch, you know?" He looked over to the kid who spoke, "She won't be done for a while."

He nodded sitting down. "So, _Shane_ , what are you doing home on a Friday night?"

"Eh, my date bombed. 'We're better as friends'. Sucks, man."

"Yeah. Sorry."

"Like she was super pretty too. But I'm pretty sure she likes someone else, just went on a pity date with me."

"Ouch, that sucks dude."

"Yeah," he pulled out a smartphone, "See, she's pretty right?"

It was a selfie Shane had taken with the girl. The girl was Clarke. Clarke had gone on a date with his girlfriend's younger brother.

"Uh- yeah, cute." Thankfully Gina came down saving him.

"Ready?"

"Dear God, yes." He sprung up and launched out the door.

"Sorry 'bout your date bud." She apologized to her brother before shutting the door. Climbing into his truck, they sat in silence for a minute.

He was slightly panicking. He didn't even know what made him do it, but he just blurted out the words before he could think, "GinaIthinkweshouldbreakup."

"Huh?" He took a deep breath.

"Gina...I think we were better off as friends..." He studied her face.

She let out a sigh. "Yeah, I guess..." She didn't seem too upset about it, but still a bit dejected. But she perked up, "Break up sex?"

"Sure, why not."

* * *

He came home about an hour later to find his sister and her friend sitting upside down on the couch again.

"What the hell are you two doing?" He asked, shutting the door.

"Clarke's date was shitty so we're trying to help her forget."

"Language. What was wrong with your _date_ , Princess?" His tone sounded a bit bitter, _no idea where that came from_ _..._

"Eh, I didn't really like him. I only said yes because he asked me out on the bus in front of all his friends. Didn't want to embarrass him."

He pulled on Octavia's extended arm, staring at the blonde. "Mm, who was the lucky kid." He tried to seem nonchalant, watching the TV screen as he asked.

"Nobody." He didn't push it. She fell forward, tumbling onto the carpet. "Ow, my head."

She stood up and stumbled towards the door. "Alright, O, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Night Bellamy." She shut the door, leaving the siblings alone.

"Why the hell are you home?"

"Alright, you and the language..."

"Don't change the subject. ' _I'll be home late_ ', what happened to that." He went a got a soda.

"We broke up instead."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's fine." They sat in comfortable silence, letting the noise of _Seinfeld_ fill the void.

* * *

 **Edit (May 15th): So as of this chapter, because I like to make specifications for myself, I've decided on a few things:**

 **Bellamy is a graduating Senior  
Miller is a Sophomore  
Clarke is an Eighth grader  
Octavia is a Seven Grader  
**

 **Also, I've decided to just make their birthdays the same as the actors:**

 **Bob: December 20th  
Jarod: October 9th  
Eliza: October 24th  
Marie: June 17th**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my god, I've been updating this story like crazy. It's super weird. Like, I just publish Ch. 3 an hour ago, and here's Ch. 4. Boom, let's go people!**

* * *

 **January 2015**

She was sitting in the food court, in front of Panda Express. Lexa came up behind her, kissing her on the cheek and handing her the food she'd just ordered.

"What's wrong?" The girl noticed Clarke's frown.

"Huh? Nothing. One of my oldest friends is coming to town this weekend."

"And?" Clarke looked at her weird. "Why do you seem upset by that?"

"I'm not...It's...I haven't talked to him in a couple years. So he doesn't know _certain things_ about me."

Lexa took a moment, "Oh. You think he won't approve?"

"No. I...You know, I haven't really told anyone..." She knew it bothered Lexa a bit, but not so much to break them up.

"And...you feel like you'll be lying if you don't tell him?" She closed her eyes, smiling. Her girlfriend knew her so well.

"Yeah."

"So why not tell him. If he is a true friend, it should not matter."

"I know, it's just...I...I get scared to tell people. I mean, people at school know because they just _found out_. Hell, I haven't told my parents. The only person I've actually _told_ is Octavia, and that was only because she walked in on us kissing. And..." Lexa waited patiently. "And my friend is her brother. He's coming back this weekend and it still scares me to look at him. The last time I saw him wasn't...pleasant..."

The last time she saw Bellamy, he was leaving with his girlfriend to go across the country for no reason. She yelled at him, he yelled at her. She told him he knew barely anything about Echo, she was probably crazy. He told her she was being selfish trying to manipulate him into staying here. She told him he was being reckless and stupid, he told her she was an immature child and didn't know what she was talking about. She told him she hated him, storming out before she cried in front of him. He left the next day, they hadn't worked things out before he left. It still hurt her, the fact that he left and her last words were 'I hate you, Bellamy Blake.'

"I'm sure you'll work it out. You're Clarke, no one can stay mad at you." Clarke smiled at her girlfriend, kissing her from across the table.

* * *

Octavia woke up early, her mother dragging her to the airport to pick up her brother.

He walked out of security, smiling at his family. She hugged him, yawning in his ear.

"Good to see you, Bell."

"Missed you too, O."

"Baggage claim?" His mother asked, noticing he had no carry-on.

"Uh, no. Echo, sorta, burned all my clothes..."

"Wow." Octavia's eyes went wide, surprised. "I mean, I knew you broke up, but I didn't know it was that bad..."

"Oh yeah, she hates me."

Octavia chuckled. "Ok, well, Mom, can you drop us off at the mall? I'm guessing he'll need more clothes."

"Yeah." She drove them to the mall, telling them she'd pick them up around four.

They shopped for about an hour before he remembered that he hadn't eaten all day, "Food court?"

Octavia walked through the doors of the court, automatically noticing her best friend making out with her girlfriend. She shoved her brother back.

"Y'know, I heard there's this new Thai place a block that way." She pointed in the opposite direction.

"What? No, I just want some random food court food."

"But the Thai place..."

"You can get Panda Express if you need your fix." She sighed, giving up.

He walked in, stopping almost immediately. Noticing the petite blonde girl he watched grow up make out with another girl.

"Yeah, you've missed some things..." Octavia mumbled behind him.

The two girls got up, holding hands. The brunette kept kissing her cheek, leaning against her. They walked back through the doors into the mall, oblivious to anyone else.

"I'm sorry...what?!" He turned to his sister.

"You left, things changed." She held up her hands in surrender. Walking up and ordering some chow mein.

When they got home he was still in shock.

Turning on Octavia, "Why didn't you tell me she was a le-" She clapped her hand over his mouth. Their mother eyeing them, Octavia gave a big smile, pushing her brother upstairs. After she shut the door to his bedroom she removed her hand.

"You idiot, no one knows."

"What do you mean 'no one knows'?! Anyone in that mall knew. I know. You know. Her _girlfriend_ knows."

"First of all, you don't know shit. Second, no one that _matters_ knows. Like her parents, mom, several of her friends. Third, she's coming over later, and I'm pretty sure she doesn't know you're here. If you must know more, ask her then. But you will keep your mouth shut."

He was mad. "Why did you tell me she was a lesbian?"

"Because she's not. And even if she was, it's not my place to tell." She opened the door and left him alone. He fell backward onto his bed, staring at the ceiling, trying to think about everything he missed. He must have lost track of time because he heard her voice coming from downstairs and when he looked outside it was dark. Springing into action he bounded downstairs, stopping before coming into visual range so he could seem nonchalant. He walked past the opening of the living room, her back was to him, Octavia glaring at him. He walked into the kitchen.

" _C'mere, Clarke, I wanted to show you something in my room_." He heard his sister.

When he looked around the corner, he saw Octavia dragging her up the stairs, but not before she made quick eye contact with him.

* * *

She saw him standing in the kitchen, peeling an orange. She ran _past_ Octavia, hiding in her closet. Her friend shut the door and walked further into the room.

"I thought we already handled this with me?" She joked, the signature Blake smirk at play.

"Why didn't you tell me he was home?!"

"Mm, no good answer to that. I should tell you we were at the mall and he thinks you're a lesbian..." a quizzical look was present on the blonde's face. "We saw you and Lexa making out."

" _Oh god..._ " She buried her face into her hands. A knock alarming the both of them.

" _O._ " Clarke shut the closet door. Octavia rolled her eyes, letting Bellamy in.

"What do you want?"

"You know."

"Whatever." She shut the door after him. "Clarke. Out. Now."

" _No..._ " He looked around, not seeing her. Octavia walked over, sliding the closet door open.

"God, the irony of this situation is terrific." The small brunette commented.

"Shut up Octavia..." She stood up and walked into the corner farthest from him. The two stayed silent, causing Octavia to groan.

"Jeezus...Alright, I'll get the ball rolling then because you two _suck_. Clarke, he assumes you are a lesbian. Bellamy, she assumes you hate her. Now fix these."

They stayed quiet for another minute. She was about to intervene when Clarke said something quietly, "I'm not a lesbian..."

Octavia smiled a bit, _Progress..._ she thought.

"I...I don't hate you." She eyed him like he was playing a trick on her.

They went back to silence. "Oh. My. God. Do I literally have to say _everything_ for you people?!"

Clarke stayed quiet and Bellamy crossed his arms.

"Screw it. Bellamy dumped Echo, he is moving back in. We went to the mall today because turns out _you were right_ , she is a crazy bitch and she lit all his clothes on fire." The blonde tried to stifle a laugh but did nothing to hide her small smile. "Clarke is bisexual. She likes both girls and guys. The girl at the mall was Lexa, her girlfriend of 4 months. We're hoping she isn't as crazy as Echo."

Clarke glared at Octavia a bit for the last comment. The silence was still consistent.

"I swear to god, I'm going to punch one of you. Whoever doesn't speak up in the next minute is getting punched."

"I'm sorry..." Clarke mumbled.

Octavia punched her brother in the arm, _hard_. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"She spoke up first, you got punched. If you would've spoken up, I would've punched her."

He looked back at Clarke. "I'm sorry I said I hated you..."

"I knew you didn't mean it." He paused. "I'm sorry I called you a lesbian."

"You didn't know."

"Great, can we all be friends again?" Octavia just wanted her people to make up.

Clarke nodded and so did Bellamy.

"Oh thank God." She groaned like these things had been slowly killing her.

* * *

Months went by, Bellamy and Clarke fell back into their routine, picking up like he never left.

Bellamy got to know Lexa, he didn't much care for her. She was three years older than Clarke and extremely moody. The two didn't really get along if they didn't have a Clarke buffer.

Clarke didn't notice and if she did, she didn't say anything.

The couple was coming out of the movie theater after their date, "Do you need a ride home?"

"No, the Blakes are having dinner up the street. Bellamy said he'd pick me up." Something in Lexa snapped.

"Clarke, has there ever been anything between you two?"

"What?" She gave an incredulous look, "N- No. He's five years older than me. He's my best friend's brother. I grew up with him."

"I...I just don't like how much time you spend with him. It feels like you're replacing me." She kissed Lexa's jaw.

"No. Not at all, he's just my friend."

The brunette took a pause. "I know it might be asking a lot, but..."

"But what?"

"Can you stay away from Bellamy? It's just unsettling for me. He gives you these looks and it makes me uncomfortable and makes me worry about you."

"I..." _Stay away from Bellamy? He's one of my best friends..._ "What about when I want to see Octavia?"

"Invite her to yours. Or go out." Lexa was right. It was a lot to ask of her, but for the sake of her relationship, she was willing.

* * *

 **Aw, shit. What's Lexa doing?! Manipulating Clarke, that's what. Bitch please. (We'll get that fixed in one of the next 2 chapters)**

 **Edit (May 18th): Almost done with the edits, then I can start with a new chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my gosh, it's been more than a day since I updated this story. Weird how I chose sleep... um, so I just watched the first episode of the 100 season 4...super close to killing myself I swear to god (not really I have a twisted sense of humor), Jason Rothenberg is a fucking sadist but oh well got my bellarke feels going...**

* * *

 **November 2015**

Octavia rang up her best friend.

" _Hey_."

"Hey, wanted to know if you wanted to stay over."

" _Oh, um...I can't...I can ask if you can come over if you want, but mom wants me home._ "

"Oh..." Clarke had been extremely distant over the past month or so. "Um, sure. Just text me, okay?"

" _Yeah, will do_."

"Ok-" She was going to say something else when she heard the line click.

"What'd she say?" Her brother walked into the living room.

"Uh, her mom wants her home. She's going to ask if I can stay at hers."

He gave her a puzzled look. Thinking. "O, when was the last time she was over here?"

She thought about it. "I don't know..." She knew. It had been about two months after Bellamy returned, she mysteriously started to distance herself. Going over less and less. She stopped riding with the Blake's, Lexa giving her a ride every day. She would still go out with Octavia, hanging out at her house or anywhere else. As long as it wasn't the Blake residence. She didn't understand why. What had happened?

She didn't know, but she intended to find out.

 ***PING***

 _ **Today Monday 11/13**_

 _ **6:18 PM**_ **  
Clarke** _  
Hey  
Yeah, you can come over  
Stay however long you want_

She told Bellamy she was staying at Clarke's and didn't know when she'd be back. He didn't really seem to mind, they knew the Griffin's, and it wasn't the first time she'd done it.

She grabbed her overnight bag and went over. She walked in, greeted by a smiling Abby and a hug from Jake.

"Hey Kiddo, you staying over?"

"Yeah, Clarke in her room?"

"Yeah, pizza for dinner?"

"Sounds great. Thanks, Abby."

She walked up the stairs and heard Clarke talking on the phone,

" _Lexa- No, I'm hanging out with Octavia...No, we're at mine...No...Yeah, I know...No, I don't know...Lexa- Lexa! I have to go!_ "

The door flung open, Clarke's face fell from annoyance to surprise.

"Oh, hey Octavia..."

"Hey..."

She stared at the floor, not daring to meet the brunette's gaze.

"Suppose you heard that?"

She shrugs, "I didn't if you didn't want me to." The blonde looks like she's on the verge of tears. "Clarke...-"

"Screw it, can we still stay at yours?" She brushes off all emotion.

"Well yeah but your mom-"

"I'll change her mind. I don't really want to be home right now anyway."

"Um, okay..." She was still confused. "Clarke are you sure you're ok? Is this more than a little trouble in paradise?"

She heavy sighed. "Yes and no. But I don't want to talk about that, just..." taking a deep breath she continued, "I'll meet you over there, ok?"

Octavia nodded but had every intent on waiting for her friend. She walked out the door and sat on the porch. She didn't hear yelling or crying from inside. She had a feeling inside her that made her feel very left out, but she pushed in aside when Lexa's 1969 Camaro pulled up to the curb. The car barely stopped before she jumped out, making her way toward the front door. Octavia stood up, blocking her path.

"Get _out_ of my way, girl."

"What do you want, Lexa?"

"I want to see Clarke."

"Well, I don't think she wants to see you."

"I don't have time for this, child." She tried to sidestep the girl, Octavia following her movements.

"Child? Your girlfriend is less than a year older than me." Octavia had raised her voice now.

"She is mature, unlike you." Lexa's low voice held a steady, steely tone.

"Go home, Lexa." Clarke had opened the door, her friend's raised voice alerting her to the situation.

"No, Clarke. We need to talk," She gave a disgusted glare towards the younger girl, "in private."

"Not tonight. Go home." Lexa held her ground, not wavering and not daring to move.

"Clarke-"

"No! I'm not doing this!" She was practically screaming. Octavia's face was slightly alarmed, the only time she'd seen Clarke that mad was when Bellamy had left, and even then it wasn't this scary.

"Clarke, I'm-"

"I don't care, Lexa. You crossed a god damn line." Bellamy ran over to his sister.

"What the hell is happening?" He whispered. Lexa noticed him, staring daggers at him.

"You are _weak_ , Clarke." Not moving her eyes off of him, "You know why I said what I said. I meant it. I will not take it back, nor will I apologize for it. I want to speak tomorrow."

A hint of pain could be seen in Clarke's eyes, but she steeled it away almost as soon as it appeared. "Maybe."

"Clarke-" Lexa was getting angry.

"Go home, Lexa," Bellamy spoke up. "She doesn't want to talk."

"You..." She stalked over to him, while she was short she was still a bit intimidating. "You are the problem, you have _always_ been the problem."

His jaw tightened, _what the hell is she talking about_ _?_

"Go away, Lexa. He's not the problem. You are." They all looked back to the blonde on the porch. Tear stains were evident on her cheeks, glowing in the dim light of the sunset.

The feisty brunette's face softened slightly before hardening again and stalking to her car. She sped off, not daring to look back.

Silence hung over the yard.

"Clarke..." Octavia didn't know where to begin.

"Um, O, I'm uh...I'm just gonna go to sleep. Okay? I'll... I'll message you sometime tomorrow." She was holding her arms against her body, shuffling back into her house and shutting the door.

"What was that about?" Bellamy looked to his sister for answers

"I'm not sure...but I'm going to find out." The small girl was striding up the porch steps and into the house.

"I'm going to find out what's wrong with my best friend." She mumbled to herself, but also as an explanation to a confused looking Abby and Jake.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ahhhh, it's been far too long my babies. I'm sorry! This story is actually consuming me, though (in a good way). Anyway, I'm gonna try and write a good couple of chapters today.**

* * *

Octavia ran up the stairs to her friend's room. She entered without knocking and found her stuffing clothes into a bag.

"Where are you going?" Clarke looked up, alarmed by the other girl's presence.

"I...I don't know yet. Maybe go stay with my friend for a while."

"Who?"

"You don't know him. I was friends with him before we moved here."

"You're going back?! Didn't you live in another state?!"

She stopped packing for a second, thinking. Then resumed. "Uh, yeah. But they moved, now they're only a couple of hours away."

"Good for them!" She lowered her voice to a whispered scream, "You cannot just leave! Your parents are already super confused as to what just happened- Hell, I'm still confused as to what just happened!"

"I-" Her phone began to ring, she pulled it out hitting ignore after reading Lexa's name at the top of her screen. "Look, O-"

Her phone rang again, "God! Just leave me alone!" She yelled at the small device in her back pocket.

Pulling it out she found a picture from 3 years ago, it was a selfie she took with Bellamy. He was holding up the camera and licking the side of her face while a disgusted look was on.

She threw the phone on the bed, towards Octavia. The small brunette saw the picture and answered.

"Dammit, Octavia-"

"Get your ass over here. She's being stupid."

" _Be more specific_."

"She wants to run away to her friend's house who lives hours away from here."

" _And I'm coming up the stairs..._ "

Clarke bounced up and turned the lock on her door. He turned the knob seconds later.

" _C'mon, let me in._ "

She looked towards her friend who was standing by the bed with her arms crossed.

She stepped away from the door and whispered to her friend, "Look, I'll tell you what's wrong if you make him go away and you never tell him..."

Octavia's face softened, obviously worried. "Clarke..."

"Please...Octavia..."

She took a moment, battling with herself. " _Hey. Let me in. Seriously._ " Her brother's voice snapping her back to reality.

"Um, it's okay Bell. I got it covered."

" _Are you sure? You just told me-_ "

"I promise I'll get you if I need to."

" _Fine. Don't do anything stupid, Princess._ " They both heard his footsteps retreating down the stairs.

Clarke exhaled, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Her friend turned to her, distraught features taking over her face.

"Explain. Now. I'm not happy about having to lie to my brother."

"You're not technically lying..."

"Not telling him information that he asks for is lying. You better have a good explanation."

The blonde took a deep breath before sitting on her bed. She motioned for her friend to sit as well, "Please, you standing, glaring, is making me nervous..."

She sat at the end of the bed, arms still crossed and glare still present.

"Ok...Lexa...She was...jealous? She kept questioning if I ever had feelings for Bell and I always told her, no, but after a while I guess she just assumed I was lying or something. Anyone, she asked..." She took a deep breath again, trying not to cry again, "She asked me to stay away from him. No contact at all. She said something about him being...unsettling? I didn't really understand that. Anyway, I really care about her so I did. Stopped getting rides home, stopped coming over, always at someone else's home when you'd all come over for dinner. But...She still didn't believe me. She thought I was like sneaking off to see him or something. Which is still upsetting. Like I told her, 'No. He's five years older than me. He's my best friend's brother. I grew up with him.'-"

"To be fair you did have a crush on him for the longest time..."

"Irrelevant. I'll repeat it. He's five years older than me. He's my best friend's brother- Your brother. I grew up with him. There's this thing I know about it's called, 'I know when to give up because there's no chance'. _Anyway_ , she came back to me earlier today and got mad because I said hi when he was dropping you off this morning. She got in my face, telling me that my bisexuality was cop out. I just 'couldn't commit to being gay, just like I couldn't commit to being with her.'-"

"Well, that's just fucked up." Anger was shooting like fire through the girl's eyes. Her glare had turned into a soft gaze, her arms were back at her sides with her hands in her lap, and she had moved up the bed to get closer to her friend. But now she was standing and pacing, small hands balled up into tiny fists, and the angry fire in her eyes was more intense.

"Yeah, I know. She called before you got here trying to apologize. I told her I was hanging out with you and she assumed since I was mad at her I was running off to Bellamy 'being to weak little cop out I am'-"

"I am going to slash this bitch's tires!"

"Octavia. No. Look, it's really messed up what she did and yeah I'm hurt, but honestly it's just sad. She's insecure. She couldn't handle the fact that I was friend's with some who looked like your brother."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Octavia gave her a knowing look.

"No. Octavia. Stop. You can't say he's unattractive, you know he is. I don't care that he's your brother, you can admit that."

She shrugged, "Yeah, fair enough."

"Anyway, she might or might not want to get back together. I don't know, we were also fighting over the fact that I still haven't told my parents."

She deflated onto the bed, "I'm just so tired, O. It's not supposed to be this hard, is it?"

Octavia looked over to her friend, she was staring at the ceiling, tears welling up in her eyes. "Honey..."

She snapped, letting the tears flow freely. Crying into her friend's shoulder until she couldn't anymore. They sat there, Octavia rubbing her hand over her back while she leaned into her.

She whispered her words, so hurt, "She told me she loved me last week..."

"Clarke...I-"

"I didn't say it back." She sat up, straightening herself out. Bringing her voice back to its regular octave. "I'm pretty sure that's what set everything off. She assumed since I didn't say it back I was in love with someone else..."

"And that someone else was my brother. The only real...man...in your life." Octavia pieced together.

"Yeah, I guess."

Another knock, " _Is everything ok? There was no more yelling...is someone dead?_ "

Both girls laughed at his assumption, "No, we're okay."

" _Then can I come in?_ " Hesitation. " _I have ice cream..._ "

Clarke got up and unlocked the door, grabbing the ice cream from his hands and moving back into the room. But she didn't shut the door so he breached the threshold.

"You sure everything's good? You heartbroken?"

"No, the love of my life is right here. Never lettin' me down." She raised the tub of ice cream, putting a spoonful in her mouth.

He let out a small laugh, "Alright. Just checking."

Octavia took the tub and directed her attention back to the blonde. "What if she does ask to get back together?"

" _Then_ you can slash her tires." She giggled when Octavia pumped her fist in a silent victory.

"No slashing tires, O."

"You don't know what she did! Bitch deserves it!" She protested, looking back she found Clarke's pleading look to not tell him. "Whatever. Someone else will do it eventually."

They laugh, the ice cream melts into soup, and Octavia eventually ends up passing out on the bed leaving the other two.

"You sure you're okay, Princess?"

"Yeah. It hurts I guess, but it was my first relationship. Those don't last, I knew that."

"Alright..." He eyed her suspiciously, "And nothing else is bothering you?"

She looked up, a spoon hanging out of her mouth, and shook her head. He laughed a bit at her appearance, "Alright, just...you know you can talk to me about whatever, right?"

"Mmhmm." She hummed, the spoon still in her mouth.

"Ok." He conceded, not trying to push the conversation. "Ok, well you need to sleep. School in the morning."

"Ok, _dad_. Thanks for the reminder." She pushed him out of her room.

"Yeah, yeah. Good night, Princess." He gave her a hug and kissed the top of her head, something he hadn't done since before he left all those years ago. Her mouth went dry.

"Uh...yeah, night..." She gave a weird look into space while she shut the door.

Octavia sat up, looking at her friend. The noise of the door clicking waking her, "You good?"

"Yeah..."

"You like him again, don't you?"

"Never stopped." She confirmed, crawling into bed next to her best friend. Trying to push out all thoughts from today.


	7. Chapter 7

_**In September 2015, Bellamy left for college (It just happened to be over 3 hours away). He only visited on breaks and Holidays. He tried to keep up with as much contact as possible, but as classes picked up his time faded. As a result, he hadn't talked to Clarke or Octavia in close to ten months. A lot can happen in a year...**_

* * *

 **June 2016**

It's late at night. He probably should've waited until morning to leave, but he was far too excited to be home. All the radio stations are playing terrible dubstep remixes to songs, and it's honestly tiring. He looks at the time to see it's 2:56 in the morning. Looking up, he has to slam on his breaks to avoid hitting some kid running across the street. He's fucking exhausted, driving for three hours straight after spending all day working, in hindsight, was not the best plan. But he needed the money, so he had to work.

Pulling up his street, it seemed a lot darker for some reason. When he got out of the car he heard hushed giggles and quiet words. Peeking across the street he saw...Clarke? And someone else. Some boy. He was standing on the roof right below her window, kissing her. They were both laughing, but she kept shushing him.

" _Go, before she wakes up_." She kissed him once more before he slid off the roof down to the ground. " _Shit..._ " She was still laughing, " _Are you okay?_ "

" _Y_ _eah_..." The kid was laughing too. He took two steps when he turned back to her, " _Hey, you sure you don't want to come to the party? Should be fun..._ "

Silence.

" _Eh, fuck it. I'll be right out._ "

Bellamy stood by his car watching the teens, who were obviously high. Clarke slid out of her window and down the roof, running over to the kid on the motorcycle. She was stumbling a bit but laughing every time she almost tripped. She got on the back as he sped off.

He just shook his head, _When did that happen? When did she turn into that?_

When he walked in the door, Octavia was sitting on the couch watching TV. She looked up and did a double take when she saw her brother.

"Bell!" She hopped up and enveloped him in a bone crushing hug.

"Hey, O. What the hell are you doing up?"

"Oh, I was...Nothing, just watching TV." She was hiding something that much was obvious. But it was late and he was tired _I'll talk to her about it later_

"Alright, well I need to sleep. Get to sleep soon, okay?"

"Yeah, night Bell."

"Night, O."

* * *

Waking up he found Octavia eating cereal alone at the table. She noticed his questioning look.

"Mom got called in for an early shift."

"Ok, so what are you doing today?"

"Um, probably just sitting around. If not that then going to work." Octavia had a job babysitting and walking dogs.

"That's it?"

"Well, yeah..." She let out a wry laugh, "What else would I be doing?"

"I don't-" There were a couple soft bangs to the front door.

Octavia rolled her eyes before getting up. Opening the door, Clarke was sitting on the front stoop, hitting the door with her head.

"Hiii, O!" She was slurring her words.

"How was last night?"

"Mm, still terrible. But he's fun, I might keep this one."

"No, you won't." Octavia helped her friend up and pulled her into the living room. She fell onto the couch.

"Mm, thanks, O." She mumbled into the pillow closing her eyes.

Bellamy walked over and assessed her. Her hair had black running through it, she had heavy makeup on (most of which was smudged), she was wearing a white and gray flannel on top of a tight fitting band tank top, her jeans were pitch black with rips all down the leg, and her shoes were thick combat boots.

"What is this?" He whispered at his sister.

She yanked him into the kitchen.

"Just ignore her. She's been acting out like this for a while. Eventually, she'll push it too far and move on."

"Why is 'acting out'?"

"Why is she-? You're joking right?" She looked at him like he was crazy. "Probably to get her mom's attention. Not like she's ever home, though."

"Clarke has never cared about getting her mother's attention before, why now?"

"Probably because Jake isn't around to make up for it..." He almost forgot.

Jake Griffin died in January. He was hit by a drunk driver on the way home from work.

"So...what? She's just getting drunk every night?"

"Getting drunk, getting high, ignoring all her friends, sleeping around. What do you know, she's turning into you." Octavia ran up the stairs, not sparing a glance back.

He walked over to the living room door, Clarke was asleep on the couch. Her makeup was smudged, her clothes were falling off her, her hair was greasy. She was falling apart, and she was collapsing in on herself.

* * *

 **OH MY GOD! I am the worst, I know. This is a terrible chapter, it's only 866 words. But I'm feeling a bit traumatized by S4E4, that was super not ok. I was left crying for like a half an hour, I'm not kidding when I say my family wants to ship me off for some mental help. But whatever, DM me if you want to be sad together :)**


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hello, my little babs and babettes. I am working to update this story ASAP. It was brought to my attention I did not give proper credit (amended in the first chapter) and there were some slight copy-write issues. I am working my hardest to fix this.**

 **Anywho, I'm sorry if you saw the story disappear off my page. I am working to fix everything at the moment, but as most of you know, it's hard to keep updated on stories and keep up with school and/or work.**

 **I'm sorry again to M. J., I don't think I'll ever be able to apologize enough.**

 **Now I'm off to work on editing :D**


End file.
